


the spaces inbetween

by TrekFaerie



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Mornings, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves them. They love her. Sometimes, they even tolerate each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the spaces inbetween

**Author's Note:**

> In DAII, I somehow managed to romance both Merrill AND Fenris, and both of their names were mentioned by Varric in the end. I really aggressively wish Inquisition would let you do the same.

The sunlight came through the massive windows seemingly all at once, startling Deandre out of what had been a very sound slumber. She blinked fast, adjusting to the scene around her.

She looked to her right.

Solas was curved above her, head resting on his own arm to give her a larger share of the pillow. His chin just barely touched the top of her head; his hand was on her bare stomach, fingers splayed. His breath was steady and his expression was calm, as it always was during sleep.

She looked to her left.

Sera had her arms wrapped around Deandre's waist, head nestled against her hip. She never slept soundly; she was a constant whirlwind of sounds and movement-- legs kicking, soft snorts and snores, muscles twitching restlessly. But, that morning, she was relatively calm, drooling onto Deandre's skin.

She sighed, content, and began the slow, careful procedure of extracting herself from her lovers' grasps. Once removed, she crossed to the nearby washbasin and began to clean the sleep from her face.

It was nearing six months since the fateful night that Deandre had confronted her two objects of desire and demanded they end their petty fighting over her-- it had started to get physically violent, and that distressed her gentle soul. It had taken a great deal of time and effort, but it seemed that the odd triad she had formed had grown stable at last.

Feeling clean and refreshed, she dried her face with a towel as she walked back to her bed.

Then, she dropped it.

Usually, the space that she occupied between her lovers stayed empty whenever she left it; though they'd begun to tolerate one another simply for convenience, Sera and Solas definitely did not like each other. They both stayed on either side of Deandre, as if they preferred to pretend the other wasn't even there at all.

But, the innate desire for warmth had won over their mutual animosity, and both elves were cuddled together on the bed.

She had to admit, later, when she had the mind to think about it, that they made a handsome couple. All the strange elven angles of their bodies seemed to fit well together. She liked the look of it, and idly wondered if she could make it happen again during waking hours.

That was all later, of course. At the time, she was much too busy laughing hysterically to give much thought to such things.

She fell to her knees, wheezing for air, tears in her eyes. The noise woke Sera-- who slept less deeply than Solas-- first, and the disgusted noise she made woke Solas, who seemed like half his mind was still in the Fade and couldn't understand what was happening.

"Get off, you freak!" Her feet connected with Solas' torso and sent him spinning off the bed and onto the floor, still confused. "Pervy old man! Can't even trust him to keep his creepy elf hands to himself-- Hey! Why are you laughin'? This isn't funny!"

But, she just kept laughing. Eventually, after taking in their surroundings, at the bed sheet still wrapped around Solas' ankle, at their bodies naked in the dawn light, Sera recognized the humor inherent in the situation and started laughing too.

Solas, still on the floor, pressed his palms onto his eyes and sighed heavily.


End file.
